


your love is holy

by Ipcearn (Milea)



Series: shadow's heart and stag's crown [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, basically an AU of the campaign I'm a part of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milea/pseuds/Ipcearn
Summary: There was a slow smile growing on Niruin’s lips and Sabeth was equally wary and delighted by it. She cast another look about the room, lingering on a few of Hextor’s attempts to fuse magic with machinery. “You did always like themsmart.”





	your love is holy

**Author's Note:**

> More of the self-indulgent Gods AU, this time from Sabeth's POV
> 
> Title from Holy by Zolita (one of my fave songs on the Sabeth/Nir playlist I've got for this AU)  
> Edit.: It's also on the 10-song playlist :D

They were ethereal, Sabeth and Niruin, beautiful and unapproachable.

_Otherwordly_.

Both made up of sharp cheekbones and startling eyes, Niruin’s lilac and Sabeth’s poisonous green, all slender bodies and elegant movements.

There were eyes on them, filled with want and confused jealousy; and Sabeth relished in them. People always wanted the shiny things they couldn’t have.

They were tugged away in the back of the tavern, Niruin curled into his side, glamour activated. It had to be completely redone after her ascension to godhood, her new powers tearing apart the magic of the old one.

They hadn’t paid for a single drink all evening and yet their glasses were never empty.

“If you would choose, which one would you have?” Sabeth asked her quietly, lips pressed against the curve of her ear, indicating the other patrons around them with a lazy hand gesture.

Niruin raised an imperious eyebrow but indulged him anyway, gaze wandering over the room.

She hummed thoughtfully. “Him.” She pointed towards a broad shouldered man near the fire, all rough edges and thick muscles. “And her.” The second pick was the barmaid, with long hair curling down her back and delicate features.

Sabeth grinned against Niruin’s temple. “Two? How daring.”

He studied both choices, trying to see what made them so appealing in her eyes. They very much fitted into Niruin’s preferred type of lover, always drawn to men with the strength to manhandle her without issue and women who were beautiful and soft, longing for just a little bit of corruption.

Shrugging her shoulders, Niruin readjusted her position, throwing both legs into his lap. “You asked.” She cast another look over the room, “Your turn, who’d you pick?”

It was Sabeth’s turn to hum thoughtfully, gaze wandering over the other patrons once again, before it came to rest on Niruin. “You, of course.”

It startled a laugh out of her; quiet little snickers and the back of her hand hit his shoulder lightly.

Sabeth grinned at her. “All joking aside, I like your first choice.” Niruin wasn’t the only one who liked a bit of manhandling after all. But otherwise, the room was woefully lacking in Sabeth’s preferences. He liked them smart and vicious, strong men and women with bite.

The direction his thoughts had turned made him contemplate another thing that had been on his mind.

Calculating green eyes settled on Niruin and she raised her head in challenge almost instinctively.

“There is someone”, he said slowly, “I’d _really_ like you to meet.”

* * *

They stepped into the shadows of an underground laboratory and watched the sole occupant move about the room, filled with contraptions and experiments.

The man was tall and broad shouldered, his blond hair pulled into a short ponytail to keep out of his face. He was clad in fine black clothing, belying his noble status.

“I can feel your hovering, Trickster, cease it.” He said sharply and Sabeth stepped into the light, snickering. Niruin moved into his shadow seamlessly, unnoticed.

“Lovely Hextor,” Sabeth greeted, leaning against the workbench closest to him.

“What do you want?” Hextor asked, brusque, sparing him a glance.

“I don’t get to visit you, love?”

The look he received was answer enough.

Shaking his head, Sabeth let out a long sigh. “What have I done to deserve such rude chosen? Why do none of them just enjoy my presence?”

Hextor looked unimpressed. “You always want something, and since I’m working, I’d like you to keep it brief.”

Sabeth pursed his lips and then shrugged his shoulders. “… True. I have come to introduce you to someone very special.” He stepped further into the room, Hextor’s gaze following his every movement. Niruin thankfully took his opening and grew out of the floor and Sabeth got to see Hextor’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Niruin, let me introduce you to Lord Hextor Brightwood,” _my new favorite_ , he didn’t say out loud. He liked to pretend that he didn’t prefer certain chosen over others but in the privacy of his own mind he allowed to admit a bit of weakness. “Lovely Hextor, this is Niruin.”

They studied each other, taking in whatever they found.

Sabeth wasn’t yet sure what he wished to accomplish with them meeting, and maybe it would backfire but he always liked a bit of risk.

Niruin’s wariness of anything human looking certainly was something that he hoped faded with time, though her actually showing her face – even if still glamoured – when she didn’t have to indicated that she was at least curious enough to listen.

“Another chosen?” Hextor asked. “Though one with peculiar powers.”

Niruin snorted, but didn’t offer an answer.

“Nir started off as a chosen…” Sabeth filled in for her.

Hextor’s eyes narrowed and it didn’t take long for him to fit the pieces together. “Ah,” he said, “the _shadow_.”

There was a slow smile growing on Niruin’s lips and Sabeth was equally wary and delighted by it. She cast another look about the room, lingering on a few of Hextor’s attempts to fuse magic with machinery. “You did always like them _smart_.”

* * *

 

“Do you sleep with all your chosen?” Hextor asked quietly, drawing idle patterns on Sabeth’s ribs with his fingertips and eyes resting on the unconscious Niruin lying next to them.

She looked innocent and soft and oh so _young._ It reminded him uncomfortably that she never even had reached her thirties before her death.

“Only the special ones”, Sabeth drawled with a grin.

Hextor had looked startled for only a moment when she deactivated the glamour, always good at adapting to changes fast.

It was strange how a simple switch of skin color could change perception of her. The pale human form always appeared just a bit more feminine, with its soft, smooth skin and pink lips; while the dark grey, scaley skin made her seem harsher, the sharp cut of her jawline and cheekbones more noticeable. Niruin never complained about people mistaking her gender, rather the opposite – always one for pragmatism – used it to her advantage without hesitation.

She shifted next to them, moving from her side onto her stomach, offering a clear view of the scar tissue sitting on her lower back where once a tail connected to it. Hextor studied it with curious eyes but didn’t ask.

“She’s the most special one.” Hextor said, not even a question but a statement of fact.

“She is.” Sabeth quietly responded regardless. “I was so hesitant to pick a new chosen after her, sure that none would ever compare…”

Hextor tensed slightly against him, fingers stilling. “But?”

Grin turned wry, Sabeth teased: “Then you came along and I couldn’t just let you go.” _And now the young dragonborn_ , he thought amused, somehow moving on hadn’t been as terrible as he envisioned.

The rarity of two new chosen so close to each other was still clinging to him. _Screw that,_ the rarity of still having a full rooster even after nearly three decades was still marvelous. When Niruin had still been mortal, she had been one of two active chosen while the other three had settled down and become uninteresting. At some point Hextor had replaced Niruin’s spot and since then one of the older one’s died, leaving Kriv to take their place.

True, there were years between Niruin’s immortalization and him assuming interest in Hextor, but it was too short a time for an immortal to seriously consider it as a gap.

“How’s _your_ life going?” Sabeth asked, not wanting to think about Niruin’s death anymore.

“Slow,” Hextor grumbled, “there are some texts that I’m in the process of acquiring and I’m trying to figure out a way to speak to an archfey without jumping through the hoops of fey politics.”

“I’m sure you could manage it.” Sabeth stated, amused.

“I know I can, I just don’t want to,” Hextor huffs. “As I understand it, the process of making Niruin,” the name rolled off his tongue inexperienced, “immortal involved a lot of sacrifices?”

Sabeth hummed considering. “And a violent death.” Apparently he _can’t_ escape the thought today.

“Yikes.” Hextor said, deadpan. “Pass on that one.”

He couldn’t help the snicker escaping him and Hextor pinched his side in response. “You’ll have to find another way then, my dear.”

“Don’t worry,” Hextor mumbled, “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading this :D
> 
> Next part there will be angst. Lots of it.
> 
> [Nir's 10-song-character-playlist for the AU](https://open.spotify.com/user/b7tubu2ls3lix58yrwggxhw78/playlist/7z0U5GOc4osL0R4baHyvdh)  
> -> [the complete playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/b7tubu2ls3lix58yrwggxhw78/playlist/1bWNFp5IZbm3jILROHVCgG)  
> [Sabeth's 10-song-character-playlist for the AU](https://open.spotify.com/user/b7tubu2ls3lix58yrwggxhw78/playlist/2DRvXpJBXIypwll8ulJRpI)  
> -> [the complete playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/b7tubu2ls3lix58yrwggxhw78/playlist/5906T226ooVf57cJ4P5vVE)  
> [Sabeth/Nir's 10-song-relationship-playlist for the AU](https://open.spotify.com/user/b7tubu2ls3lix58yrwggxhw78/playlist/1D8bFzPlYAbOXUP3esyRnh)   
> -> [the complete playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/b7tubu2ls3lix58yrwggxhw78/playlist/1QdJsKMAGaCctvxSzM4Qlp)  
> 


End file.
